1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a mobile device, and more particularly, to a mobile device having at least one member extending between two circuitry supporting substrates to define a shield region.
2. Description of Related Art
A related art mobile device in the form of a portable terminal provides multiple functionality including receiving/transmitting voice signals, accessing the Internet, and downloading data files such as music and video. However, for the portable terminal to perform these various functions, many different electronic components are provided therein. Consequently, when the portable terminal is operated, electromagnetic interference (EMI) is generated from the electronic components, which may adversely affect the functionality of other electronic components. For example, the EMI generated from one component may cause signal distortion on other components. Accordingly, research for shielding electronic components that generate an electromagnetic wave or electronic components influenced by an electromagnetic wave is ongoing.
As the portable terminal becomes increasingly smaller, the number of circuitry supporting substrates, such as printed circuit boards (PCBs) mounted in the portable terminal increases in an attempt to fully utilize the internal space of the portable terminal. With the increasing number of PCBs and electronic components located more densely in the portable terminal, it is becoming increasing difficult to provide adequate electromagnetic shielding within the portable terminal.